


Slave to any semblance of touch

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Thor, Jotunn!Thor, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: Loki lets out a cry and feels warm tears running down his cheeks. How did he end up like this, pressed between the king of Jotunheim and one of his guards? He thought he could be a messenger between his people and Jotunheim’s, not a prize to rape.





	Slave to any semblance of touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).

> Written for my love to make her feel better. I love you so much, baby, I hope this helps <3
> 
> **Please read and acknowledge the warnings before reading this story.**

“He's touching your cock, isn't he?" Thor murmurs, pausing in his thrusts to circle his hips against Loki's pale skin, grinding into him like he's trying to open him further. “He’s touching your cock and I’m fucking you. It’s fine to like it.” 

Thor pushes himself forward, trying to see over his shoulder, catching only the twist of the guard’s fist around Loki’s base as he rubs his cock and slips farther forward, a small little whimper escaping him.

The guard takes it slow, just teasing his fingers up the shaft and around the wet tip as Loki tries to buck into his grip, but he just loosens his fingers in response.

”You want more, don't you, you slut? Our sweet little whore, you want more, you want both of us, don't you, filling you up?“

Loki lets out a cry and feels warm tears running down his cheeks. How did he end up like this, pressed between the king of Jotunheim and one of his guards? He thought he could be a messenger between his people and Jotunheim’s, not a prize to rape.

Thor grins, lets his hand drift over Loki’s chest as he fucks deeper into the aesir slut in front of him. Loki digs his fingers into the sheets and tries to squirm away from Thor, but to no avail.

”You do. Say it. That’s why you came here.”

Loki shakes his head vigorously. He won’t stoop so low—he won’t beg.

But Thor has other ideas, and so does his guard. There is a distant look on Thor’s face, resting between his cheekbones, so sharp and almost purple in the low light of the royal bedroom.

”Fuck his mouth a little,” Thor says, looking over at the man who has Loki’s cock in hand. ”It’ll make him talk.”

”Yes, my lord,” the guard answers, smiling.

The guard leans in to kiss Loki’s mouth, then his throat, trailing kisses down his neck until he reaches his chest before moving back up to his face.

”Be good and take it,” he tells Loki. 

He shoves his groin in Loki’s face, pushes his cock between his pink lips, lips that are parting even though Loki doesn't know what he's doing. He takes the cock in and gags when the guard forces himself deeper into his mouth, unable to do anything else.

”Please,” Loki whimpers before the cock slips back in his mouth, shutting him up. 

His stomach churns with the smell of sex in the room.

Loki wants to throw up. The man tastes bitter, acrid like smoke, but his tongue is forced to touch the wet thickness laying there, a hard weight he’d bite off if his life wasn’t in direct danger. 

Smoothing his tongue against the tip, Loki lets it curl around the cock in his mouth. His cheeks hollows and he starts to suck gently. That’s the only way to go, he thinks, and so he does it, tears still running down his face.

It’s too big for him but he has to try, has to please the man—

”‘Please’ isn’t enough,” Thor’s voice suddenly says, ringing through Loki’s bones. ”You can do better than that, Aesir slut.”

Loki wonders if the King notices the flash of pure dread that crosses his eyes.

He discovers soon enough that Thor is not done with him—far from it. 

He drags Loki’s ass up and then slams into it, making Loki claw desperately at the sheets as his mouth is forced back onto the cock before him. His cry is muffled when Thor slips back inside him and tugs on his rim with every outstroke, one hand wrapped tightly around Loki’s aching cock that’s leaking everywhere. 

”I'm gonna breed you until it takes, Loki, and you’ll only have your eyes to cry,” Thor murmurs. ”Now, be a good whore and say how much you want both of our cocks.”

There is a glow in his eyes that's shaped like a flame. 

The guard pulls out of Loki’s mouth with a wet sound, slaps Loki’s cheek. ”The King asked you something.”

”N—no,” Loki spits. ”St—stop—”

But it doesn’t stop. His mouth gets filled again and again until he can’t take anymore, saliva and precome dripping from his chin. Loki’s eyes close shut painfully. He tries to contain his muffled whimpers, but it’s too hard when he’s being treated this way. 

Loki can feel his orgasm pooling white-hot low in his belly as the guard hums. He swallows him down to the base, his throat working around the guard’s cock.

”How about you apologise?” Thor says, holding Loki close as he fills his already overflowing ass with more hot come. Loki lets out a pained gasp as Thor’s back arches, pressing himself deeper into him, groaning loudly as he spills inside Loki.

Loki whines in desperation, moans, clenching tight around Thor’s cock before it’s his turn to come in streaks up his own stomach.

He starts crying again.

The guard pulls away and nudges his side. “Answer the King.”

“I’m—I’m sorry,” Loki manages to say, thinking that maybe it will ease Thor.

It doesn’t.

The King only fucks him more and harder.

“P—please,” Loki cries.

He never wanted to stoop this low, but he can’t help it: the words are out of his mouth before he can swallow them back, spilling like Thor’s come.

“Breed me, please use me, then _ let me go_,” Loki says, raw, hearing the rasp of his own breath as it catches in his throat. “P—please let me g—go.”

“No,” Thor says, and he looks at the guard, slipping out of Loki. “He needs to be taught a lesson.”

Loki feels Thor’s fingertips graze his jaw, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin from the touch.

His entire body grows cold as the King faces him.

He’s been on his hands and knees for what seems like hours now, spread open, harsh panting breaths pressed into the sheets, and he’s exhausted—of everything.

“I will breed you until you pass out, and even then, I’ll keep doing it,” Thor says, quickly bringing his hand up to grip Loki’s chin, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. “You are _ mine_, now.” 

The guard moves behind Loki and positions himself onto his knees, ducking down to press a light kiss to the small of his back, weirdly gentle. 

Silence takes over until Loki feels the guard line himself up with his hole. Loki starts to panic, wondering how he’s going to take two cocks at the same time when one already hurts enough, but he isn’t given the chance to think more—the guard thrusts slow until he bottoms out, pelvis flat against the perky curve of Loki’s ass. 

“He’s just testing the waters,” Thor smiles, “and then we can both breed you.”

He grabs a fistful of Loki’s long, black hair. Loki’s nimble fingers are guided by Thor’s, who pulls his cock up and forces Loki’s face down to lick a long stripe along the underside of his cock. Loki looks at him desperately through his long, clear eyelashes as he sucks on the tip, swirling his tongue against the hot flesh. 

”Keep going, whore,” Thor commands, knotting his fingers tighter in his hair.

Loki sucks on the tip for a little while longer before he takes in the entire length, opening his mouth so wide it hurts his jaw.

Everything _ hurts_, and there’s nothing he can do but take it.

The guard pushes in again and shifts to take Loki deeper, which, in turn, pushes Thor’s cock deeper into Loki’s mouth, almost making him choke.

He tries his best to relax his throat, to let Thor slide in and out as he pleases.

“You’ve accepted it, haven’t you?”

Loki wants to scream that he hasn’t, but that would be a lie. He moans around the hard length, feeling it throb against his tongue.

He’s accepted the rape, the humiliation, the hatred. 

He’s accepted it all.

He’s hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch me on twitter @ spreadtheashes :D


End file.
